


The Admiral's Rack

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a follow up to <a href="http://mujaji.net/adamaroslin/viewstory.php?sid=2941">A Presidential Bed</a>, but can be a stand alone.  Laura finally finds her way to Bill's rack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admiral's Rack

Rating: T  
Word Count: ~500  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Kind of a follow up to [A Presidential Bed](http://mujaji.net/adamaroslin/viewstory.php?sid=2941), but can be a stand alone.  Laura finally finds her way to Bill's rack.

  
  


Laura had finally given up her Presidential cot.  The rack she had replaced it with wasn’t much bigger, but it was more comfortable and didn’t bend at an awkward angle.  It had other merits too.  It was located in her favorite place in the worlds, and she got to share it with her favorite person.  

Bill and Laura had been spending as much time in their rack as possible, especially in the days since the mutiny.  They weren’t able to make love as often as they would have liked, but that didn’t really matter.  They were together.  Laura’s mortality made her more introspective than she had ever been.  She looked back on her life and realized she’d rather not make love with Bill than have sex with anyone else.  The intimacy they shared was on a level that made any other relationship she’d ever had pale in comparison.  Laura was so glad she learned to stop being afraid of her feelings.  

Laura knew she was getting weaker.  Her tremors were lasting longer and longer with each passing day.  Bill wasn’t blind to this either, but gods bless him, he never looked as his lover with anything but love, pride, and complete adoration.  And he never entertained the notion--at least not aloud--that she’d leave him behind.  That just made it harder for her live with the knowledge that she would.  She knew when the inevitable happened, Bill would be inconsolable.  She was relying on Saul and Lee to look after him, then.  But there was no point in dwelling on things that couldn’t be changed.  And neither the intensity of their love nor the fact that she was dying would ever change.  So she enjoyed her time with Bill in their rack.

The rack was their sanctuary.  She’d rest her head against his shoulder as he read to her.  They’d spend hours just holding each other, napping between meetings.  The mutiny forced Laura out of her self-imposed retirement.  She brought out the big guns by gaining support among their cylon allies, while Bill stormed the CIC with those still loyal to them.  But the aftermath had destroyed the government.  Laura was officially the only original member of the colonial government left alive, and that wouldn’t be for long.  Her work with Lee was going well, and it wouldn’t be long before she’d let him take the mantle entirely.  He was ready, but she wasn’t quite yet.  But she was glad for Lee being there to handle most of the work:  After four years, Laura was ready to put in less hours at the office.  

She was cradled in Bill’s arms.  They weren’t talking, reading, or sleeping.  They just were.  It was wonderful to share that state of being with Bill.  

“What took us so long to get here?”

“I told you you were always welcome in one of my beds.  What did you think I meant?”

“I knew what you meant.  But we weren’t ready then. I wasn’t ready.”

“I’m glad we’re ready now.”

“Me too.”

  
  



End file.
